


Truce...? [Fanart]

by FereldenTurnip



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fanart, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip
Summary: Fanart piece for Day 1 of Kinktober 2020 (knife-play)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949452
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Truce...? [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Can also find a link to my NSFW twitter feed [here](https://twitter.com/TurnipartN/status/1311777633298984962)


End file.
